Music of Love
by BroomballKraken
Summary: A music meme I completed based on the Ratchet/Wheeljack pairing.


Hey all! So I was bored on Deviantart one day and stumbled across this music meme for writers. So I did it and here's what my brain decided to crap out xD The theme that I picked is Ratchet/Wheeljack (duh) 'cause I needed more practice on writing with them, and they need more love anyway ^^

* * *

><p><strong>1. Inevitable – Anberlin<strong>

"Be my bondmate, Ratchet."

A loud 'clang' filled the med bay as the wrench fell from Ratchet grasp and hit the floor. He looked up at Wheeljack with a shocked look on his face. His current patient, Bumblebee, looked equally shocked. The minibot realized that this was about to turn into a really personal moment, so he quickly ran from the room.

"Are you serious?" Ratchet finally managed to say as Wheeljack walked towards him.

"Definitely. I love you Ratch, and you love me. I don't want to wait any longer. I know you want this just as much as I do. Please say yes!" Wheeljack pleaded when he stopped in front of the medic, his optics locking onto Ratchet's. Ratchet stared back dumbly; this suggestion was so sudden.

"But 'Jack, the war..." Ratchet began, but Wheeljack cut him off.

"The war is exactly why I'm asking you this now Ratch! With the way things are turning out, one or both of us may not live to see the next day. And I don't want either of us to die without us bonding ourselves to each other. I want to be with you forever, even when our sparks rejoin the matrix!" Wheeljack ranted, his voice cracking as he struggled to keep himself from breaking into tears. Ratchet winced, because he knew that Wheeljack was right; being the chief medic, Ratchet knew first hand how fragile life really was, and how easily it could be taken away. He didn't want to die with any regrets, especially ones that had to do with Wheeljack.

"You make a good point, 'Jack. And that's why I'm saying yes." Ratchet said, a grin crossing his face. Wheeljack's optics lit up as he let out a whoop as he tackled his partner to the ground, retracting his blast mask and kissing him passionately.

**2. Swing Life Away – Rise Against**

As Ratchet watched the scene taking place in his and Wheeljack's room, he couldn't help but grin.

Wheeljack was surrounded by their five sparklings, the massive dinobots. They were all curled up around his bondmate in their dinosaur forms and all of them were in recharge except for Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock want you Wheeljack to tell one more story." the tyrannosaurus rex said as he attempted to shrug Sludge's head away from where it rested on his shoulder. Wheeljack just grinned and shook his head.

"No can do Grimlock. You should get some recharge time in. We've got a big day tomorrow." he said. Grimlock didn't look happy, but he lay his head across the engineer's lap and dimmed his optics.

"You Wheeljack and him Ratchet good creators. Me Grimlock will listen. Recharge now." he said as he drifted off. Wheeljack sighed and looked worn out, but his optics brightened as Ratchet finally entered the room. He made his was to his bondmate, careful not to trip over the many massive limbs that were in his path.

"So, you were playing storyteller tonight again?" Ratchet said as he sat down next to Wheeljack and propped his back against the massive bulk of Snarl. Wheeljack chuckled and nodded as he lay his head on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Heh, yeah. They actually wanted to know more about us tonight, instead of the usual war stories. How we met and whatnot." He said, his optics slowly dimming. Ratchet smiled and threw an arm over Wheeljack's shoulder, pulling his bondmate closer.

"Oh, I bet they liked that one." Ratchet said.

"Oh yeah. They like stories about explosions." Wheeljack said, his headfins flickering mischievously. They both laughed and let themselves drift off to recharge with their sparklings.

**3. Time of Dying – Three Days Grace**

Wheeljack thought he was going to die. He was laying on his front, with a battle raging around him. His right optic was shattered, his left arm was completely torn off, his left headfin had been blasted off, and a million internal systems warning messages were flashing across his good optic.

Oh, and a Decepticon grunt was stalking towards him, a huge gun in his hands and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Slag, slag, SLAG!" Wheeljack growled as he attempted to move, but he was loosing too much energon and he would go into stasis lock soon. He turned his good optic off and waited for his inevitable death, but it didn't come. He reactivated his optic and a wave of relief spread through his chassis.

Ratchet was standing in front of him, armed with only a laser scalpel and a wrench. The Decepticon grunt was laughing, probably thinking that he could take the medic on easily. Wheeljack grinned; he was dead wrong.

The grunt never stood a chance.

**4. Someday – Nickelback**

Ratchet felt terrible. He stood in his office in the med bay next to the wall, mumbling curses as he banged his head against it. He had just gotten into a fight with Wheeljack, and he had said some really terrible things to his bondmate. The engineer had almost blown himself up yet again, but this time he had gotten one of their sparklings injured. He looked out the window to his office at the med berth that was currently occupied by an injured, but recovering, Snarl, who was recharging peacefully.

Ratchet sighed and began pacing. He had be extremely furious at Wheeljack; he had warned Wheeljack to not let any of the dinobots near him when he was doing his dangerous experiments. However, it seemed that Snarl was becoming increasingly interested in Wheeljack's profession, and Wheeljack was ecstatic about the fact that one of their sparklings wanted to follow in his footsteps. Ratchet had yelled at him for it, and they both argued heatedly for a long time. That had ended with Wheeljack storming off and leaving Ratchet to repair their sparking alone.

"I need to apologize..." Ratchet said to himself as he went to leave his office. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Wheeljack standing there, looking equally surprised.

"Ratchet..." Wheeljack said, avoiding Ratchet's optics When his optics finally did make contact with his bondmates, they froze in each other's gaze for a moment before they flung their arms around each other.

"I'm so sorry Wheeljack. I shouldn't have been angry with you." Ratchet said into Wheeljack's audios.

"I'm sorry too. I should've been more careful with my experiments while Sludge was with me." came the response. They pulled away and grinned at each other.

"Well, now that that's out of the way..." Wheeljack said with a smirk. Without another word, Ratchet pulled the engineer into his office and they were not seen for the rest of the night.

**5. Me Like Hockey – Arrogant Worms**

"What are you watching?"

Ratchet stared at the giant computer screen in the break room. Wheeljack turned and grinned at Ratchet. Spike also turned from his seat on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"Hey Ratch! Spike here just introduced me to the awesome human sport of ice hockey!" Wheeljack said exictedly, pointing to the screen. Ratched watched the screen with confusion. There were 12 humans on an oval shaped arena covered in ice. They were gliding around in some find of armor, wielding sticks and trying to hit a small black thing at one of the two nets at either side of the rink. One play managed to take the black thing to the net and hit it in.

"All right! A penalty!" Wheeljack said exictedly. Spike sighed and shook his head.

"No Wheeljack, it's called a goal." the human said, shaking his head again as he looked at Ratchet.

"Oh, heh, that's what I meant." Wheeljack said sheepishly, his headfins flashing a bright blue as he grinned at his bondmate, who grinned back. Spike just sighed as they all went back to watching the game.

**6. With or Without You – U2**

Ratchet winced as a loud explosion rocked the Ark violently. His spark sank as he felt Wheeljack's pain through their bond.

"Slag! What did he do now?" Ratchet growled as he rushed out of the med bay and to Wheeljack's laboratory. He stopped in front of the doors and they opened with a whoosh. Black smoke began to empty from the room as Ratchet stepped inside, surveying the damage.

The room was a mess. Black burn marks covered every surface, and many of the various lab instruments were melted into scrap. Tables were scattered around the room in pieces, and Ratchet heard a loud groan coming from behind one.

"Can't you be more careful, you fragger!" Ratchet growled as he stalked across the room to the table, where he found Wheeljack on the floor. The engineer looked dazed and was covered with soot, but otherwise looked uninjured.

"Eh, I was trying to be careful this time, but that obviously didn't work out too well." Wheeljack said, grinning up at Ratchet who was not happy at all.

"That's wonderful. Now I get to spend all day flushing the soot from your systems. It's not like I have anything better to do." Ratchet mumbled as he helped his bondmate to his feet. Wheeljack staggered a bit and fell onto Ratchet's chest, covering the medic's front in a layer of soot. Ratchet rolled his optics and began to drag the engineer from the room.

"Great, now I need to clean myself up too. You did that on purpose." Ratchet said, glaring at Wheeljack.

"He he, maybe. But I gotta say Ratch, you look slaggin' sexy in black." Wheeljack said, and Ratchet could imagine the grin that he was wearing beneath his mask, and that made Ratchet chuckle. He didn't know how he was able to stand being with Wheeljack, but he sure as pit couldn't even dream of living without him.

**7. Closer to the Edge – 30 Seconds to Mars**

The sun was setting beautifully as Ratchet and Wheeljack sat outside the ark watching, snuggled close together and holding each others hands. The beauties of the planet Earth had always fascinated the both of them, and it was nice to find something beautiful in the midst of war. They both loved Cybertron to death, but as war torn as it was right now, Earth definitely looked more stunning.

"Hey Ratch. When the war is over, d'you think we'll ever come back to Earth?" Wheeljack asked, his headfins flickering with a sky blue color. Ratchet smiled at his bondmate and nodded.

"I think so Wheeljack. Optimus has good relations with the humans, so he'll probably want to keep those relations even after the war. He'll probably have a team of Autobots stationed here at all times." Ratchet said.

"Awesome. I like it here. Maybe we could be the ones to run things here. Just you and me." Wheeljack said, smirking as he ran a finger over Ratchet's chevron, causing the medic to shiver.

"I don't know if that'd be a great idea. You'd probably end up blowing up our base within a week if you didn't have Optimus or Prowl on your aft all the time about being more careful with your experiments." Ratchet said with a grin. Wheeljack laughed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Slag, and I was looking forward to all of that alone time we'd have." Wheeljack said as he leaned closer to Ratchet.

"Well, we're alone now, arn't we?" Ratchet whispered as he closed the gap between them and kissed his bondmate. As the sun fully set over the Earth, it felt like there was no war, no fighting, no death. I was just the two of them.

**8. Godspeed – Anberlin**

Ratchet and Wheeljack stood back to back on the battlefield, both with significant injuries and low ammo, and they were currenty surrounded and out numbered by the Decpeticons.

"Can you call for back up?" Wheeljack asked, panting heavily, "My comm link's jammed!"

"Mine is too." Ratchet growling, spitting out some energon that was leaking from his mouth. The Decepticons were beginning to close in, and Wheeljack let fly his last missle from the launcher on his shoulder. The explosion took out three of the Decepticons, but there were many more still standing.

"Slag, I'm out of ammo." Wheeljack said, and Ratchet could feel his fear through their bond. The medic didn't want to die here, and he sure as pit wasn't going to let his bondmate die here either.

"We're not going to die, 'cause we're too slaggin' young to die. Here." Ratchet chucked a laser scalpel at Wheeljack, and he armed himself with his trusty wrench. Wheeljack stared dumbly at him and then burst out laughing. They were both well into their millions of years of life, but Wheeljack didn't have time to point this fact out to Ratchet.

"You're crazy Ratch, and I like it." Wheeljack said as he readied his 'weapon'. Suddenly, a screech was heard from above and a Decepticon was decapitated as Swoop flew in from above and took the poor slagger's head in his beak. A series of roars were heard as the other four dinobots rumbled onto the scene, plowing over any Decepticons in there way. Ratchet and Wheeljack grinned with relief as they let themselves collapse to the ground. They both silently thanked Primus for their scarily powerful and protective sparklings.

**9. Never Gonna Give You Up – Rick Astley**

"What that slag is this Ratch?"

"I have no idea..."

Ratchet and Wheeljack stared at the computer screen in the med bay, watching a video that had suddenly popped up. It was a human male who was singing and dancing. Wheeljack had tried to get the video to go away, but the screen was frozen and they could only watch the video over and over as it played on a loop. Each time the song ended, the words "You just got rick roll'd!" flashed across the screen before the video repeated.

"This is strange. Someone must be hacking our computer, but who?" Ratchet wondered, looking at Wheeljack, who just shrugged.

_Meanwhile, at Decepticon HQ..._

Starscream stalked angrily into the communications room as he searched for Soundwave to relay a message from Megatron. He found the room occupied by the communications officer's annoying cassette twins, Rumble and Frenzy. They were currently seated in front of the large computer screen laughing their afts off. The screen was currently showing the inside of the Autobot base, due to the Autobots having terrible security so that Laserbeak could sneak in and place hidden cameras at various places.

"What are you idiots up to?" Starscream asked, crossing his arms in annoyance. It took a moment for the twins to compose themselves before they could answer.

"Oh, hey Screamer. We're just having some fun confusing the Autobots." Rumble said, laughing again as the screen showed Ratchet angrily beating the computer with his wrench.

"Yeah. Soundwave even helped us to hack into their computers. They sure have slaggin' awful security." Frenzy said, waving at someone behind Starscream. The air commander turned to find Skywarp walking towards them.

"Hey Rumble, Frenzy, Screamer. How's our little prank coming along?" the purple seeker asked, a big grin on his face. Starscream just rolled his optics and decided to leave the room for fear of contracting the trio's idiocy. He manage to catch a few of their comments as the door shut behind him.

"So 'Warp, what's next on the pranking agenda?" he heard Frenzy ask. Starscream definitely did not want to know the answer to that question.

**10. Savior – Rise Against**

The laser scalpel that he had been holding fell to the floor with a clang as Ratchet fled from the eerily silent med bay. The other, elder medics just ignored him; they knew exactly what the newly appointed field medic was going through. They too had gone through the horror However, Wheeljack didn't, and he was worried. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching before he slipped silently out of the med bay and went after Ratchet. He wasn't injured too badly; he had a few dents and burn marks on his armor. It was nothing to worry about, but Ratchet was.

Wheeljack finally made it to Ratchet's quarters and opened the door, and his spark sank at what he saw. Ratchet was curled up on the floor in the corner of the room, and he was shaking so badly that Wheeljack could hear his armor clanging against the floor.

"Ratch?" Wheeljack said softly as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. If Ratchet had heard the engineer, he didn't acknowledge his presents. He made his way over to the medic and knelt down beside him. Slowly and gently, he reached out and put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. The medic froze and suddenly shot up, glaring at Wheeljack and he jerked his shoulder away. Wheeljack could see trails of optical fluid on his face; he was crying.

"What do you want?" Ratchet growled. His glare seemed to pierce Wheeljack's spark and it hurt.

"What's going on Ratch? I want to help you!" Wheeljack pleaded. He didn't like seeing his partner hurting like this. Ratchet was normally calm and collected, and to see him lose it like this was very unnerving.

"I-I just...I'm a failure Wheeljack! A slaggin' failure!" Ratchet exclaimed as fresh tears began sliding down his face. Wheeljack was silent as he pulled Ratchet into a hug and let the medic sob into his chest.

"Easy Ratch. You've saved a lot of lives today." Wheeljack whispered as he began to pat Ratchet's back softly. That seemed to calm him down a bit, because his sobs stopped after a moment and he stopped shaking.

"But I didn't save them all. I'm supposed to be this genius medical genius. I can't let patients die." Ratchet whispered into Wheeljack's chest.

"C'mon Ratchet; be realistic! You're not Primus! Those mechs died because their injuries were too severe. You tried your best. The only ones to blame are the Decepticons." Wheeljack said. Ratchet was silent for a moment before he pulled away from Wheeljack and locked optics with him.

"You-You're right. I-I did try my best. Thanks 'Jack." Ratchet said, taking Wheeljack's hands into his own. Wheeljack grinned and pulled Ratchet into another hug.

"Anytime Ratch. Anytime." Wheeljack whispered into Ratchet's audios. He would always be there for the mech that he loved. Always.

* * *

><p>So there you have it :P Not my best work ever, but I tried xD Reviews are welcome and appreciated :D<p> 


End file.
